


4 times Peter thought he was recognized as Star Lord and 1 time Yondu was recognized as Star Lord's dad

by Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Being Lost, Big Brothers, Bounty Hunters, Children, Crimes, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Families of Choice, Gen, M/M, Never too old for parents to protect..or threaten, Overprotective, Overprotective Parents, Papa Yondu, Parental Kraglin, Parental Yondu, Peter Feels, Peter Quill Feels, Protective Parents, Protective Yondu, Team as Family, father Yondu, fathers, growing up with the ravagers, protective ravagers, ravagers as family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood/pseuds/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story is based off this promt:</p><p>As they journey around the Galaxy, the Guardians stop a lot of criminals. Several of them take one look at Peter, say something along the lines of, "You're..." or "I know you!" and give up right away, either dropping their weapon and running or turning themselves in. Peter is pleased, thinking his reputation as "Star-Lord" precedes them. Until one day, someone ends up going, "Hey, aren't you Yondu's boy?". <br/>Turns out, he's known as Yondu's kid and no one wants to mess with him because Yondu will kill them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 times Peter thought he was recognized as Star Lord and 1 time Yondu was recognized as Star Lord's dad

As they journey around the Galaxy, the Guardians stop a lot of criminals. Several of them take one look at Peter, say something along the lines of, "You're..." or "I know you!" and give up right away, either dropping their weapon and running or turning themselves in. Peter is pleased, thinking his reputation as "Star-Lord" precedes them. Until one day, someone ends up going, "Hey, aren't you Yondu's boy?".   
Turns out, he's known as Yondu's kid and no one wants to mess with him because Yondu will kill them.

–---------------------------------------------

 

1\. The first time it happened they were chasing down a few small time criminal's that were trying to work their way into the big league. It had become issues that couldn't be ignored when they were called to help. He had been dramatic and heroic in his entrance holding his blaster up..so it was a pure shock when the four eyed creature muttered something that took a moment for the translator to pick up but it basicly went 'You! No stay away! I give up!'. Peter didn't even have time to say anything but it didn't stop the smirk coming from his lips as the other allowed his self to be cuffed and dragged away.

 

“Wonder what that was about.” Gamora said as she holstered her weapon.

 

“Just another person to fear the Star Lord.” Peter said before she rolled her eyes.

 

2\. The second time was also considered a fluke. They were sitting in a bar just relaxing when Rocket got caught cheating..again.

 

“Hey now just let it go..he'll give you back your units.” Peter said standing up to defend his friend. One of the men sneered and started to say something before his friend grabbed his arm and shook his head nodding at Peter. It took the other a moment before something sparking in that originally ones eyes and he set down muttering under his breath but took the units back with no complaints.

 

“That was odd..” Rocket muttered once he and Quill had left the bar. “Wondered what made them suddenly so agreeable.”

 

“Who cares...next time..don't cheat..or do better about not getting caught.” Peter replied

 

 

3\. The third was turning into a pattern that he was trying hard to ignore..because to be honest..something felt off about this. The thought that being Star Lord made people (well aliens whatever) fear him and give up was exciting but something about it seemed off in ways. Again another job..and again two of the ones they were chasing gave up and turned them selves in and one had turned and fled the other direction as if the hounds of Hades were on his heels.

 

“Maybe it is your dancing.” Rocket teased when Peter saw the two that had given up avoiding looking at him.

 

“Ha ha..you know you're just jealous of my awesome skills.” Peter snarked

 

 

4\. The fourth time finally gave Peter the answer to why and to be honest he was both upset and embarrassed. They had been enlisted to help with an illegal brothel of course things could have gone better..and it would have helped if maybe he hadn't been recognized by the Matron who opened her mouth and raised an eyebrow when they were pointing a plaster at her.

 

"Hey, aren't you Yondu's boy?"

 

“What?” Peter said confused for a moment.

 

“He is Madam.” One of the cronies said.

 

“Well then..it seems we have nothing to do but give up..after all we can't let him come to harm..I happen to like breathing.” She said simply making a face.

 

Finding out that he's known as Yondu's kid and no one wants to mess with him because Yondu will kill them. It also got worse when he found out Yondu had removed the bounty on him only to replace it with one involving anyone who hurt Peter. There was also an increased bounty on the ravagers one planet that had involved Peter getting nearly lynched because they didn't like half breeds..or terrans for that matter seeing them as inferior.

 

“What do you expect? Any father would do the same.” Drax said when Peter had been inform by Nova Prime everything that had happened in the last six months involving the ravagers and rumors floating around them.

 

“I'm not a child..I do not need him to do this for me.” Peter said unable to stop from pouting though a small part of him couldn't help but smile at the fact Yondu cared..as did the rest of them despite disagreements over the years.

 

“I'll say the same thing to you that I say to my own.” Nova Prime said with a chuckle. “A child is never too old for a parent to worry about..it is refreshing in ways to know problems will be less for you and the guardians since your father has put this out.”

 

“He isn't my father.” Peter said mostly to be petulant.

 

“He raised you did he not? Taught you to shoot and to fly your ship?” Drax pointed out. “He is father to you in all ways but blood.”

 

“Kraglin helped too.” Peter couldn't help but add.

 

“Peter..just be grateful they care.” Gamora finally snapped.

 

“I am! But the whole point of me striking on my own was so I wouldn't have to deal with this anymore!” Peter replied. “I get it! They care! They raised me..I just..I want to be known for something besides being the child of the ravagers okay? I figure you of all people would understand that.”

 

“I do..but I wish..I wish I had the positive..that you have with them..”

 

“Tell that to them next time dear old dad threatens to kill me.” Peter said making the other snort but a smile found it's way to their lips and Peters.

 

+1. And one time Yondu was recognized as the father of the Star Lord

 

Of course the merchant ship they were raiding wasn't as valuable as they had hoped but still it had plenty of things. However one pair traveling on the ship whispered to each other.

 

“What the fuck are you two staring at?” Kraglin growled out making the couple jump and huddle together a bit more. “You act like you've never seen Ravagers before.”

 

“It's..no it's..” the male stuttered out

 

“What?” Yondu snapped out having less patience then his first mate.

 

“You're Captain Yondu..also known as the father of the Star Lord are you not?” The female asked making almost everyone in the room freeze. No one wanted to comment but it was clear all eyes on the captain.

 

“What's it to you?” Yondu said whiting out his arrow and focusing hard on the couple who seemed less afraid and yet still cautious.

 

“Thank you.” the female said again shocking the ravagers. “He..is a hero..and saved our lives and our families lives more then once..death met at the hands of someone who brought up someone as honorable as him..”

 

Yondu just stared at the couple before whistling the arrow back into it's holder and heading back to his ship muttering under his breath before his men resumed their looting not meeting the couple's eyes. Kraglin however approached them.

 

“When did you see the kid last?” he asked.

 

“Two days ago.” The male replied easily. “He and the guardians were heading to Beta 136e42.”

 

“Damn it..he knows to stay away from there.” Kraglin mutter running a hand through his hair.

 

“What are you going to do?” the male couldn't help but ask earning a sharp smile from the first mate.

 

“What any set of parents and older siblings would do. We are going to go find him and drag his ass away from there kicking and screaming if we have to.” Kraglin said with a chuckle as they finally left the ship ignoring the way the couple shared their own smile

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
